Jiyū Party of Sekouo
The Jiyū Party of Sekowo 'also known as the "Freedom Party," is an active right-wing political party that was founded in 4113. The party was founded by a coalition of Capitalists, Libertarians, Conservatives, Classical Liberals, Youth, Minorities, Small Business Owners, and Middle-Class citizens united to oppose the dominant 'National Progressives Party. The party is the longest lasting and most influential rightwing political party in Sekowo history (360 years). The party is currently a major party in the セコウォの権威ある上院 (Grand Senate of Sekowo) and was originally lead by Aki Muso. The party stands for the principles of Individualism, Social Libertarianism, Federalism, Limited Intervention, Voluntary Community, Individual Natural Rights, Economic Globalism, and Free-Marketism. Jiyūism is the over-arching ideology of the Jiyū Party. History Founding The party was formed by a coalition of groups, institutions, organizations, small business owners, disenfranchised minorities and youth, middle class citizens and many others forgotten by the National Progressives Party. Prominent groups like the Sekowo Weapons Rights Association, Libertarian Forum, Citizens for Smaller Government, Minorities Against Good Intentions, Youth for Freedom, Students for Freedom, Conservative Forum, Free Enterprise Institute of Sekowo, Sekowo Citizens for Freedom of Religion, Limited Government Association, Individualist Society for Freedom and the Federalist Society. The founding of the Jiyū Party of Sekowo occurred in 4113 at a huge gathering of the above aforementioned groups, institutes, organizations, small business owners, disenfranchised minorities and youth and many other people that had enough with the ruling government of the time. The previous and first head of the party, Kanda Ryo, was elected at this gathering. The rest of the members of the leadership of the new party were also elected and chosen at the gathering. Kanda Ryo was the head of the Federalist Society, co-chair of the Sekowo Weapon Rights Association, ''a general in the Sekowo Army and a movie director of seven films (five documentaries, and two film adaptations based on real life events). '''Kanda Ryo' is a millionaire by marriage as his wife was the owner of a small, but very successful business in the legal weapons trade. Her business was taken over by eminent domain when the government of the country in which she lived had banned weapons of that sort and had taken most of what she had. She was targeted because she was a racial minority citizen. Due to being persecuted, she escaped to Sekowo were she met her husband Kanda Ryo. She lost almost everything, but her savings and was the chair head of the women-wing of the Sekowo Weapon Rights Association. Kanda and his wife both are avid supporters of weapon rights because of what they have seen when the innocent are disarmed and what the consequences are of doing so. They have made seven movies together all devoted to their beliefs when it comes to government, gun control and many other issues important to them. The Jiyū Party of Sekowo was founded with the aim of taking back Sekowo from the control of the National Progressives that had gained a monopoly of power in the government. The main goals of the party were to fix the economy, restore freedom to the people, reduce federal spending, reduce taxes, rebuild the military, restore the family unit, expose the corporations and public unions that had supported the destruction of Sekowo, and to make Sekowo an independent nation not controlled by a global body. Achievements * Longest lasting and existing Rightwing political party in Sekowo. * Got Sekowo ranked as the freest country in all of Terra (by over 50 major organizations). * Sekowoans have as a result of their leadership, the lowest taxes and government spending in all of Terra. * First political party in Sekowo to fully recognize and protect the individual rights of LGBT individuals. * First political party in Sekowo to fully recognize and protect the individual rights of all religious and ethnic minorities in Sekowo. * Ranked as the number one and largest party to advocate religious freedom worldwide. * Got Sekowo ranked as the least corrupt country in all of Terra (largest reduction in corruption and corrupt officials in a one decade period ever). * Built up the Sekowoan military leading to many decades of peace as previous imperial powers thought twice before invading Sekowo again. * Establishment of long lasting free trade agreements that have brought unbelievable prosperity to Sekowoans and their allies. Lowering worldwide poverty by raising millions of people out of it. * Establishment of long lasting friendships and alliances with like minded neighbors. * Sekowo helped put an end to a number of horrific genocides and mass murders going on internationally under its leadership. * Overthrew a number of tyrannical regimes from the collectivist radical left and right in Sekowo. * Put an end to Monarchial Rule in Sekowo (twice). * Put an end to Communist Rule in Sekowo (twice). * Put an end to Fascist Nationalist Rule in Sekowo (once). * Helped change Sekowo culturally for the better including a widespread support for freedom as opposed to the previous attractiveness to anti-freedom ideologies like communism, fascism, and feudalism. * Switched Sekowo's political system to a Constitutional Federal Republic (twice). * Ended state run and/or state supported private monopolies that exploited the Sekowoan people. * Converted much of the economy of Sekowo over to the free market which has brought unprecedented growth in terms of the economy and freedom. * Under party rule, Sekowo experiences low unemployment, almost complete absence of poverty, unchallenged levels of freedom to the people, and a fair and just political and criminal justice system. Current Goals The current goals of the Jiyū Party of Sekowo '''is the furtherment of freedom globally, defense of freedom in politics, economics and personal life in Sekowo and the overall achievement of a Terrawide '''Jiyūist Movement '''In which a large number of people around the world adopt the principles of '''Jiyūism '''so that all people may be free. '''Jiyūism The Jiyū Party of Sekowo has a number of important principles it stands by and understanding these principles allows an understanding of Jiyūism the guiding ideology of the party, where it stands and what many of it's members believe. It is important to understand the aspects that make up together the ideology of Jiyūism. * Individualism Individualism is the moral stance, political philosophy, ideology, or social outlook that emphasizes the moral worth of the individual. Individualists promote the exercise of one's goals and desires and so value independence and self-reliance and advocate that interests of the individual should achieve precedence over the state or a social group, while opposing external interference upon one's own interests by society or institutions such as the government. Individualism is often defined in contrast to totalitarianism, collectivism, authoritarianism, communitarianism, statism, cosmopolitanism, tribalism, altruism, and more corporate social forms. Individualism makes the individual its focus and so starts "with the fundamental premise that the human individual is of primary importance in the struggle for liberation." Classical liberalism, Jiyūism, existentialism, and anarchism are examples of movements that take the human individual as a central unit of analysis. Individualism thus involves "the right of the individual to freedom and self-realization". * Individual Natural Rights Natural rights are those that are not dependent on the laws or customs of any particular culture or government, and so are universal and inalienable (they cannot be repealed or restrained by human laws). In Jiyūism, the role of the government is solely to identify, protect, and enforce the natural rights of the individual while attempting to assure just remedies for transgressions. Jiyūist governments that respect individual rights often provide for systemic controls that protect individual rights such as a system of due process in criminal justice. Collectivist states are generally considered to be oppressive by such Jiyūist precisely because they do not respect individual rights. Group rights, also known as collective rights, are rights held by a group qua group rather than by its members severally; in contrast, Jiyūist believe that individual rights are rights held by individual people and the group rights are held void if they infringe upon the rights of their individual members. * Voluntary Community A voluntary society, voluntary community or voluntary city is one in which all property (including streets, parks, etc.) and all services (including courts, police, etc.) are provided through voluntary means, such as private or cooperative ownership. Instead, courts might be replaced with dispute resolution organizations (Jiyūist don't oppose court systems); police with volunteer-based community defense organizations or private security agencies and crime insurers (Jiyūist don't oppose police forces); transportation authorities with community road associations and rail counterparts, etc. In a theoretical free voluntary society, all individuals act voluntarily, having the freedom to obtain the power and resources to fulfill their own potential (negative liberty). As a citizen among a free voluntary society, one would have the ability to organize in voluntary associations such as the free market. This freedom of choice is key to establishing a free society and individuals would gain more prosperity due to lack of restrictions on trade. The role of government regarding these freedoms is also vital to a free society. * Gun Rights All Individuals have a natural individual right to bear arms in order to protect against foreign and domestic tyranny, this doesn't change with time, condition or group identity. Government doesn't have the right to regulate, prohibit or in any way infringe upon the individual right to bear arms under any pretense. * Free Marketism In economics, a free market is an idealized system in which the prices for goods and services are determined by the open market and consumers, in which the laws and forces of supply and demand are free from any intervention by a government, price-setting monopoly, or other authority. Proponents of the concept of free market contrast it with a regulated market, in which a government intervenes in supply and demand through various methods such as tariffs used to restrict trade and protect the economy. In an idealized free market economy, prices for goods and services are set freely by the forces of supply and demand and are allowed to reach their point of equilibrium without intervention by government policy. The laissez-faire principle expresses a preference for an absence of non-market pressures on prices and wages, such as those from discriminatory government taxes, subsidies, tariffs, regulations of purely private behavior, or government-granted or coercive monopolies. * Economic and Cultural Globalization Economic globalization refers to the free movement of goods, capital, services, technology and information. It is the increasing economic integration and interdependence of national, regional, and local economies across the world through an intensification of cross-border movement of goods, services, technologies and capital. Cultural Globalization refers to the transmission of ideas, meanings, and values around the world in such a way as to extend and intensify social relations. However, Jiyūists believe in utilizing this to push the values that they believe in through voluntary exchanges with others globally, so that eventually the world achieves cultural Homogenization in relation to the belief in individual natural rights and prevention of those being infringed upon by governments, groups or other individuals for any reason that may attempt to be applied as justification. * Pro-Life Jiyūist view the abortion issue from the perspective of Individual Natural Rights, through which they have come to the conclusion that the right to live if not protected in the case of abortion, then the right to live in application to all individuals ceases to exists. * LogoCentrism Logos (λόγος) is a term in Western philosophy, psychology, rhetoric, and religion derived from a ancient word variously meaning "ground", "plea", "opinion", "expectation", "word", "speech", "account", "reason", "proportion", and "discourse", also the term is used for a principle of order and knowledge. Logos is the logic behind an argument. Logos tries to persuade an audience using logical arguments and supportive evidence. Logos is a persuasive technique often used in writing and rhetoric. Jiyūist believe that society and cultures should be LogoCentric and oriented around the use and significance of the logos. * Federalism Federalism is the mixed or compound mode of government, combining a general government (the central or 'federal' government) with regional governments (provincial, state, cantonal, territorial or other sub-unit governments) in a single political system. Jiyūists believe in the use of federalism under any of the accepted forms of government under Jiyūism such as a Constitutional Republic, Constitutional Monarchy, or other forms of representative constitutional governments (excluding pure democracy). * Social Libertarianism Social libertarianism typically rejects the concentration of decision-making authority into distant, oligarchical, centralized bureaucracies - federal or monolithic - favoring instead the diffusion and localization of that decision-making authority. Social libertarianism supports a political, social, and economic environment which allows voluntary accession to associations, but also permits a person to choose to remain free of restraint by society, except in cases in which an individual's claim of freedom interferes with another individual's right to be free from unwarranted, aggressive coercion or harm. Important Party Figures and Leaders National Council of the Jiyū Party of Sekowo - 'The national council is a group of 177 total representatives elected within the party to act as representatives on the party level (separate from government elected representatives). It is headed by a 7 individual head council with the sixth and seventh being the co-party leaders (ex. Kanda Ryo and Chikaramochi Yumi), which makes ultimate party decisions and helps facilitate all party activities. It originally acted as a war council back in the days before and in between the Two Great Republics of Sekowo (those brought about by the party through revolutions). ''This council has included all other major party members listed below. '''Kanda Ryo - A former 5 star general in the Sekowo Army, movie director, former head of the Federal Society, former ''co-chair of the ''Sekowo Weapons Rights Association, ''and a millionaire. He was one of the founders and the head of the party. (Dead) (PL: 4114-4181) Yazdism '''Chikaramochi Yumi' - A former 5 star general in the Sekowo Navy, former co-chair of the Minorities Against Good Intentions, ''and a leading proponent of the Sekowo Weapons Right Amendment. He was one of the founders and the co-head of the party. (Dead) (PL: 4114-4191) Yazdism '''Sato Kayu' - The former head of the Free Enterprise Institute for Freedom, ''and a proponent of education reform and the voucher system. She was one of the founders and also a co-head to the party. (Dead) (PL: 4114-4199) Yazdism '''Ishida Ito' - (Born 4096, Died 4199) The popular long lasting Sekowo monarch of the Sekowo Royal Family. Famous for supporting major reforms to the government including the change from a monarchy to a dual Constitutional Monarchy/Republican form of government. The first rightwing member of the Ishida royal line and one of the last surviving members of the Ishida line. Known greatly for being the sole royal family member who backed the Jiyū Party of Sekowo and for being the most influential rightwing monarchical figure in Sekowoan history. Ishida Ito is also the longest serving monarch in Sekowo history. (PL: 4114-4201) Kamism Ishida Ito II - (Born 4121, Died 4217) The daughter of Ishida Ito, the longest living monarch of Sekowo. Following in her mothers footsteps, she also supported Republican reforms while waiting for the return of the party during its 99 year absence period. (PL: 4201-4217) Kamism Ishida Ito III - (Born 4148, Died 4248) The long lost daughter of Ishida Ito II who was forced into exile during the abolishment of the republic/monarchy for a communist Sekowo by communist revolutionaries. Worked with the Jiyūists rebels who survived the communist purges and escaped into exile planning to take back Sekowo one day. (PL: 4217-4248) Kamism Ishida Ito IV - (Born 4177, Died 4266) Continued the Ishida Ito legacy of aiding the Jiyūists movement survive its absence of political influence in Sekowo. (PL: 4248-4266) Kamism Ishida Ito V - (Born 4207, Died 4286) Continued the Ishida Ito legacy of aiding the Jiyūists movement survive its absence of political influence in Sekowo. (PL: 4266-4286) Kamism Ishida Ito VI - (Born 4240, Died 4336) First Ishida Ito party leader to return from exile to a reformed Sekowo, where the Jiyū Party of Sekowo (自由党) started to flourish again, bringing more freedoms back to the people of Sekowo. (PL: 4286-4336) Kamism Ishida Ito VII - (Born 4269, Died 4366) Continued process of returning the freedom to the people of Sekowo. Also started process of building foreign relations between neighboring countries. (PL: 4336-4366) Kamism Ishida Ito VIII - (Born 4297, Died 4386) {To be added} (PL: 4366-4375) Ishida Ito IX - (Born 4335, Died 4423) (PL: 4386-4400) has three eligible sons, Gesshin, Katsunan and Kenjiro for marriage into other royal families. (PL: 4375-4400) Ishida Ito X - (Born 4365, Died 4445) (PL: 4400-4445) Ishida Ito XI - (Born 4387, Died 4475) (PL: 4445-4475) Ishida Ito XII - (Born 4432, Died) (PL: 4475-Present) Ishida Ito XIII - (Born 4467, Died) (PL: ) Aki Muso - (Born 4340, Died 4414) former party leader, serving as president of Sekowo, served 11 years in the armed services of Sekowo, a young enthusiastic charismatic star in the party. Escaped poverty thanks to the free market "hands off" economic policies of the party leading Aki Muso to become a member of the party. Pushed through the largest defense spending increase bill in Sekowo history, and supported and lead the Sekowoan coalition intervention in the Bianjie conflict in order to put an end to the genocide occurring there. Aki Muso is the first openly gay president of Sekowo, the youngest president in Sekowoan history and one of the co-founders of the global organization Foundation for Individual Rights (FIR) which pushes for individual rights worldwide. He is also a major supporter of LGBT rights globally, having been a campaigner and activist for a number of global organizations fighting for recognition of LGBT individuals natural rights and against persecution of LGBT individuals. Presidential term lasted from 4367 to 4390. (PL: 4367-4400) Yeudism Komuro Takeyao III - (Born 4307, Died 4397) Served as Minister of Affairs during the Jiyū Party's Restoration period from 4340 to 4386. Started repairing relations and building relations with Sekowo's neighbors and other regional nations of shared values. Created the mutually beneficial treaty which would manifest into an alliance between Sekowo and Dankuk. (PL: 4340-4388) Yeudism Wakui Shihi - '''(Born 4427, Died 4497) Currently party leader along with Ikeda Ryuzaburo(co-leader), serving as president of Sekowo, served 7 years in the armed services of Sekowo, an influential activist of the global organization Foundation for Individual Rights (FIR)and a former rock star has decided to put much of his wealth into the furtherment of global freedom and won a landslide victory in the inner party elections to become party leader. He has already survived two assassination attempts by foreign government agents while serving as party leader and stated in response to these attempts, "If your going to try and stop me you better well do it soon because freedom is coming your way whether you like it or not." He is also an important leader in a number of global organizations including Organization for International Political Freedoms (OIPF), Human Rights Foundation, Human Rights Watch, and the International Firearm Alliance. '''Factions in the Jiyū Party More Right ^ AnCaps (3%) - Support a full transition to a anarcho-capitalist society, many joke about AnCapistan being this faction's end goal and they are typically pointed out by opposition parties to try to draw generalizations about the whole party based on this extreme faction within the party. Most other factions poke fun at the AnCaps and regard them as being a unimportant minority that holds no sway in the party. Anarcho-Capitalists advocate the elimination of the state in favor of individual sovereignty, private property, and open markets. Anarcho-capitalists believe that in the absence of statute (law by decree or legislation), society would improve itself through the discipline of the free market. Part of the Radical Coalition. Cyperpunks (1%) - Support almost an anarchical capitalist society, except instead of a anarchical society, multinational corporations would. Full-scale privatization of society with an alternative to anarchy. Techno-anarchy is what many critics have described it as Cyperpunks believe on leveraging technology to minimize state interference in the lives of the citizenry. They are proponents of Transhumanism and Posthumanization. Part of the Radical Coalition. Minarchist (27%) - Support an extremely small government with only a few legitimate functions primarily being the police, military and the court system, with all other functions being left to local governments and the market. They are the second largest faction in the party. Part of the Freedom Coalition. Individualist (32%) - Support full recognition and legal protection of the individual rights of all individuals. Oppose any measures that infringe on individual rights and support all measures to further protect individual rights. They are the largest faction in the party. Part of Freedom Coalition. Neolibertarians (6%) - Libertarians who share many beliefs with the Minarchist and Individualist factions, but hold interventionism in primary focus and believe in the importance of spreading Jiyūism throughout the globe through global free trade and military intervention. Part of Freedom Coalition. Classical Liberals (19%) - They advocate civil liberties and political freedom with representative democracy under the rule of law and emphasize economic freedom. They swing between the Middle and Freedom Coalitions depending on the current focus of the party. Sometimes they split support between both coalitions and are the third largest party. Paleo-Libertarians (3%) - They see social conservatism as a necessary part of society, but does not believe in government intervention to enforce it differentiating them from the moderate coalition. Part of the Middle Coalition. Logarchist (3%) - Support a aristocratic state based on reason, they align with the international logarchist movement differentiating them from many other factions of the party. Despite considering creating a separate party, they decided the best way to promote logarchism is through the infrastructure of the Jiyū Party of Sekowo. Part of the Middle Coalition. Constitutional Monarchist (3%) - Support some measures that infringe on social and economic freedoms of the people. Support Monarchy. Part of the Moderate Coalition. Moderates (2%) - Support some measures that infringe on social and economic freedoms of the people. Support monarchy and democracy. Part of the Moderate Coalition. Conservatives (1%) - Most left wing of the party, supporting some measures that infringe of the social freedoms of the people and support moderate economic policies. Support monarchy and democracy. Part of the Moderate Coalition. More Left v Party Faction Coalitions More Right ^ Radical Coalition - Supportive of anarcho-capitalism and considered the right extremist wing of the party. (4% of the party) Freedom Coalition - Supportive of a extremely limited government in which there are more regulations on government and few to no regulations on the people. They are the largest coalition and considered the most popular choice of identification among party members. (65% of the party) Middle Coalition '- Supportive of limited government, but support slightly more regulations on the people. '(25% of the party) Moderate Coalition - Supportive of limited government, but support more regulations on the people compared to the other coalitions in the party. Also support constitutional monarchy and democracy as opposed to the republican or anarchical societies proposed by the other coalitions. (6% of the party) More Left v Political Positions Election Results History Table Category:Sekowo Category:Parties in Sekowo Category:Government & Politics of Sekowo Category:Political parties in Sekowo